WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY
by kauskakibau
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang rapper terkenal bernama Wu Yi Fan atau di kenal Kris menikah secara visual dengan Huang Zi Tao, rapper asal China yang kekanak-kanakan? Dan bagaimana cara mereka mengurus seorang baby berumur 3 tahun bernama Choi Zelo? Read n Review. TAORIS/KRISTAO FANFIC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Prolog

**WE GOT MERRIED & HELLO BABY **

By

**Fumiwari**

**Pair::** KrisTao/TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan aka Kris – Huang Zi Tao)

**OC::** Choi Zelo (3 tahun)

**Genre::** Romance, Family

**Rated::** T

**Warning::** BOYS LOVE, SHOU-AI, gaje, maksa, aneh, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**^^ HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak pemuda bersurai pirang platina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya dia lipatkan di depan dadanya lalu dimulailah aksi cemberutnya.

"Tao-_er_, berhentilah bertingkah kenak-kanakan dan terima pekerjaan ini." Ucap sang manejer, Qian Victoria mencoba menahan kesabarannya yang hampir habis akibat ulah artisnya, Huang Zi Tao.

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang sangat kenak-kanakan layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun. Dia baru saja menjadi artis pendatang baru di dunia hiburan China sebagai seorang penyanyi sekaligus_ rapper_. Bisa diartikan sebagai, artis yang belum banyak diketahui oleh masyarakat.

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Aku tetap tidak mau. Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

Victoria menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum, berusaha bersabar. "Tao-_er_, kau tidak bisa menolaknya semudah itu. Kita sudah mendatangani kontrak. Dan lagi, kedua acara ini akan membuat namamu menjadi besar. Banyak orang akan mengenalmu. Bukan hanya di China tetapi juga di Korea dan Negara luar. Sehingga tujuanmu menjadi _rapper_ terkenal di dunia akan tercapai. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Victoria pelan.

Tao terdiam, berpikir tentang penjelasan Victoria. Wajahnya yang imut semakin imut ketika dia tengah berpikir seperti sekarang ini. Kadang pipinya mengembung dan mengerucut lucu, seolah mengekspresikan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sebuah senyuman manis mengukir jelas di bibir wanita muda tersebut. Tapi senyuman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, sebelum hancur oleh penolakan Tao. Lagi.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!" Victoria mengepalkan tangannya kuat, meredam rasa kesal dan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai titik batas maksimum karena kekeraskepalaan artis sekaligus keponakannya tersebut.

Victoria mengerutukan giginya lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan dan –mencoba- tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras menolak pekerjaan ini, Taozi-_er_?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak mau punya istri. Aku tidak mau punya anak. Aku masih sangat mudah untuk memiliki hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, aku masih ingin bebas bermain, _Jie~_" Rajuk Tao manja.

_'Dasar anak kecil,' _Batin Victoria.

"Aku mengerti yang kau bicarakan, Tao-_er_. Tapi, kita tidak bisa membatalkannya. Jika membatalkannya, kau mau kita membayar denda sebesar-besarnya? Kau mau tas Gucci mu, pandamu, dan semua barang milikmu menjadi jaminannya?" Tao terbelalak mendengar ucapan Victoria.

"Benarkah? Gucci ku, pandaku, dan semua barang-barangku akan diambil mereka sebagai jaminan jika aku membatalkan kontraknya?" Victoria mengangguk.

"_Meiyouuu~_! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Gucci ku, pandaku dan semua barang-barangku, _Jie~_" Tao mulai terisak, membayangkan hidupnya tanpa barang-barang kesayangannya tersebut.

Sebuah seringai terukir jelas dibibir wanita muda yang merangkap sebagai menejer Tao. Sepertinya, trik ini akan berhasil. Tinggal menghitung mundur.

3

2

1

"Aku akan mengikuti acara tersebut!" Lirih Tao mau tak mau harus menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

Bingo! Akhirnya, pemuda muncul julukan panda tersebut menyetujuinya. Victoria tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Besok kau akan menemui pasanganmu dan anakmu. Jadi, ala mini kau harus tidur nyenyak dan jangan begadang hanya untuk menonton Panda The Movie yang tidak jelas itu. Mengerti?" Tao mengangguk pelan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

_'Kenapa Panda The Movie harus menjadi korban dari acara tersebut juga? Mereka tidak bersalah! Aku benci We Got Merried dan Hello Baby!'_ Batin Tao berteriak frustasi karena tidak bisa menonton _flim cartoon_ dari idola kesayangannya.

* * *

**WE GOT MERRIED & HELLO BABY**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam keluar dari van hitam yang –membawanya dari airport- tepat di depan hotel mewah. Tubuh tingginya yang terbalut kemeja panjang putih polos dan celana kain hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya, membuat pemuda tinggi tersebut semakin terlihat tampan dan berkarisma. Beberapa –ralat, banyak- fansnya yang tergolong para wanita berjajar rapi dari balik pagar hidup –para security- yang berusaha keras agar melindunginya dari amukan gemas para fansnya. Mereka terus berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Bahkan ada yang menangis, entah karena apa.

Pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan yang lebih di kenal dengan stage name Kris tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum membalas teriakan histeris para penggemarnya hingga memasuki hotel yang menjadi tempat menginapnya beberapa hari kedepan.

"Jam 8 nanti, ada wawancara dengan sebuah station TV. Jam 10, menjadi guest di salah satu radio. Dan, besok jam 7, kau bertemu dengan pasanganmu dari We Got Merried dan baby mu dari Hello Baby." Jelas Nickhun, manejer Kris.

Kris menhela napas pelan lalu memijit keningnya, "Tidak kusangka pasanganku nanti bukanlah seorang wanita," Nickhun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan ketidakpercayaan Kris tentang pasangannya nanti.

Masih diingatnya jelas, ketika seorang staff menghampirinya di agensi-nya dua hari yang lalu dan mengatakan bahwa dia ikut terlibat dalam We Got Merried dan Hello Baby Global. Sekaligus menunjukan foto pasangannya –yang merupakan seorang pemuda manis. Seseorang ber-gendre sama sepertinya.

_Shock_? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia menikah –secara visual- dengan pemuda lain, memiliki anak dan akan hidup bersama selama 3 bulan kemudian? Ya, walaupun bukan dia yang pertama menjadi pasangan Male/Male diacara ini. Tapi, ini merupakan hal yang baru dialaminya. Dia masih baru di dunia seperti ini.

Mencoba menolak, tidak mungkin. Dia merupakan seorang artis yang menjunjung tinggi keprofesionalitas sehingga menolak pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang tabu baginya.

Kris kembali menghela napas mengingatnya, dan hal itu membuat manejer-nya tertawa pelan.

"Dan, tidak kusangka bahwa dia sangat manis dan lebih muda empat tahun darimu," Timpal Nickhun lalu memukul pelan bahu Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan ide gila dari _Director_ maupun _staff_ We Got Merried dan Hello Baby tentang pasangan sejenis yang dilibatkan dalam satu acara. Menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' dan sepasang ayah.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang _pedophile_," Tutur Kris lalu terkekeh pelan, mengingat pasangannya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Mianhae, aku kembali dengan ff gaje dan anehku lagi.

Ff ini menggabungkan antara We Got Merried dan Hello Baby. Anggap aja SBS dan KBS bekerja sama untuk menyatuka dua variety show mereka. Hehehe #Maksa

Oh ya, disini Kris tetap berada di agensi SM sebenarnya pengen naruh Kris di YG, tapi berhubung YG kagak pernah ikut yang kayak ginian, maka jadilah Kris di agensi nya yang sebenarnya ^_^ Sedangkan Tao, berada di agensi yang berbeda. Tao tetap berada di China dan agensi nya pun di China. Dia ngga masuk di SM. Begitupula dengan Victoria dan Nickhun. Mereka tidak menjadi artis, tetapi menjadi menejer TaoRis. Entah kenapa dari sekian orang, mereka berdua yang terpilih. Mereka tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di kepala. So, jadilah mereka seperti sekarang. Oh, dan Zelo pun demikian ^^

Disini Zelo akan berperan sebagai anak visual TaoRis. Kenapa ngga pakai nama lengkap Zelo? Karena mau aja! suka-suka author dong ya? *digebukin Babys dan readers* Sebenarnya, author bukan babys *bener ngga sih penulisannya* tapi, berhubung Zelo adalah magnae yg unyu2 menggemaskan *seperti anakku Tao*, akhirnya author memilih dia. Lagipula, sudah dari dulu author menargetkan Zelo sebagai anak TaoRis suatu hari nanti. Dan...jreng jreng...akhirnya tersampaikan juga ^^

Semua cast didalam ff ini milik Tuhan, agensi masing2, ortu, dan fans. Aku hanya meminjam mereka. ^^

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW**


	2. First Meet

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY **

By

**BenS2Panda**

**Pair::** **KrisTao/TaoRis** (Wu Yi Fan aka **Kris** – Huang Zi **Tao**)

**OC::** Choi Zelo (3 tahun)

**Genre::** Romance, Family

**Rated::** T

**Warning::** **BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, **AU**, gaje, maksa, aneh, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tengah menunggu pasangannya dari We Got Merried di salah satu restoran Perancis, _L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon_, namanya. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, serta celana berbahan kain yang senada dengan jasnya. Dasi hitam yang senada dengan jas dan celananya dipasang sedikit longgar, membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna layaknya seorang bisnisman.

Walaupun terlihat tenang dan dingin, rupanya pemuda kelahiran Guangzhou itu sedikit mengalami gejala yang mananya 'gugup', walaupun terlihat tipis, tapi itu sudah menunjukan bahwa dia sedang gugup. Terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang sesekali merapikan jas hitam serta dasinya yang entah sudah berapa kali diperbaikinya. Sesekali matanya juga melirik jam tangan merk terkenal, _Franck Muller_ yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "10 menit lagi!" Gumamnya pelan, lalu menghela napas. Mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Kris merapikan jas dan dasinya lagi. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanyanya pada seorang _cameramen_ dalam bahasa Korea, mengingat kameramennya adalah orang Korea dan juga acara tersebut.

"Kau sangat tampan Kris-_shi_!" Kris membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum tipis.

_**Interview**_

"_**Annyeonghaseo! Kris Wu imnida!" Kata Kris memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit membungkuk.**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Kris-shi?" Tanya seorang staf wanita.**_

"_**Nervous!" Jawabnya dan tersenyum tipis.**_

_**Staff wanita itu dan beberapa cameramen tetawa pelan mendengar jawabannya. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi pasangan baru di acara tersebut.**_

"_**Awalnya aku berpikir, aku akan baik-baik saja, mengingat dia…maksudku pasanganku sama sepertiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sekarang, aku benar-benar gugup. Bahkan sangat gugup melebihi hari-hari debutku menjadi artis. Aku merasa seperti…aku benar-benar menikah!" Jelasnya di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa ringan. **_

Disis lain, sebuah limosin putih berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan modern klasik, ciri khas bangunan Eropa. Seorang pelayan dengan setelan jas rapi mengampiri limosin tersebut dan membuka pintu bagian _passenger_. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang platina turun dari limosin tersebut lalu merapikan syal beraksen _leopard_ yang melingkar manis di menutupi lehernya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan tapi lebih mendekati manis dan cantik. Style yang dipakainya malam ini pun membuat dia terlihat lebih manis dan…cantik.

Sebuah kacamata besar bertengger di kedua sisi telinganya, menutupi mata indahnya. Syal _leopard_ yang ditatanya ulang, membungkus lehernya dengan manis. Jas hitam dengan sedikikit warna kuning di tepi jasnya, membungkus indah tubuh rapingnya serta celana _jeans_ biru mudah dengan sepatu _boot_ coklat, membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat lebih panjang.

Pemuda cantik itu mengembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar, "Aku benar-benar gugup, _jie_," Ucapnya pada seorang wanita muda disampingnya. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul perutnya pelan, seperti merasa banyak kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan di dalam perutnya. "Bahkan banyak kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan tak tentu arah di dalam perutku," Sambungnya dengan suara lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wanita muda itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya, Huang Zi Tao dengan wajah datar namun juga kesal. Mungkin kesal karena sifat kekanak-kanakan sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku berharap kupu-kupu itu memakan isi perutmu!"

"APA? _Meiyou_!" Ucapnya _shock_ dengan perkataan wanita muda itu. "Jika mereka memakan isi perutku, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan perutku? Bagaimana dengan makanan yang kumakan?" Protesnya dengan pipi mengembung lucu.

Wanita muda itu menoleh tepat kesamping pemuda pirang platina itu dengan wajah horror. Membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. "Aku akan membakar semua boneka panda dan _Gucci_ mu jika kau mengeluarkan suara sekali lagi," Tao mengangguk kikuk pada wanita muda itu yang adalah manajer-nya sendiri, Victoria Qian. Dia takut pada manajernya, jika wanita itu sudah berubah sebagai monster –menurutnya– seperti saat ini. Dia mengerikan.

'Aku yakin, wanita semengerikan ini, pasti tidak akan ada pria yang menyukainya!' Batin Tao masih memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil melirik Vict melalui ekor matanya dengan tajam.

Setelah perbincangan singkat yang berujung ancaman dari wanita muda itu, keduanya lalu melangkah memasuki pintu utama restoran Perancis tersebut diikuti beberapa _cameramen_ dan _staff_ yang sejak awal sudah merekam 'adegan' artis-manejer tersebut.

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah dua orang pelayan berseragam sama menyambut mereka lebih tepatnya Tao. Vict telah berjalan menjauhi Tao, mengingat ini adalah acara untuk artis sekaligus keponakannya itu. Tao tersenyum membalas senyuman ramah dari kedua pelayan tersebut. Tapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh, melihat-lihat sekitarnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa disini gelap sekali?" Tanyanya polos sehingga mendapat tawaan lucu dari _staff _dan _cameramen_, serta kedua pelayan yang menyambutnya. Berbeda dengan mereka, Vict justru menunduk malu sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam yang entah apa itu.

"Kau belum melepas kacamatamu, Tao-_shi_!" Jawab salah seorang cameramen dengan bahasa China namun beraksen Korea sambil menahan tawanya. Tao hanya bergumam "Oh" sebagai balasannya lalu tertawa kikuk dan menunduk. Wajahnya sedikit merona, mengingat kejadian memalukan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dalam hati, dia merutuki tindakan bodoh yang sudah mempermalukan dia, juga…seorang wanita muda yang tengah menatapnya tajam penuh intens di seberang sana. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan menerima rentetan 'kata-kata manis' dari wanita muda itu.

Tao menunduk malu, menutupi rona merahnya lalu melirik wanita muda yang adalah manajer-nya diseberang sana dengan takut-takut. Wanita muda itu terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tapi sedetik kemudian kepalan tangan kirinya berubah dan merujuk kearahnya, menunjuknya lalu menuju leher wanita muda tersebut dan memberi gerakan seolah-olah tangannya adalah pedang yang siap memenggal kepalanya. Tao tersentak kaget dengan mata sedikit membulat lucu lalu menunduk.

'Ini neraka! Ini neraka! Ini neraka!' Ucap batinnya berulang-ulang dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan pelan.

_**Interview**_

"_**A-Annyeongha-seo! Huang Zi Tao imnida!" Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Korea yang dia pelajari kemarin, selama sehari penuh –dengan susah payah- bersama Vict sebelum datang kesini. Terdengar aneh dan lucu, tapi dia sudah bersusah payah memperlajarinya– walaupun dipaksa –dianca– lebih dulu oleh manajer nya- Tao membungkuk usai memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai rasa hormat dan sopan santun. Staff wanita yang berada disitu tersenyum melihatnya bahkan mereka sedikit memekik gemas melihat senyum manis pemuda yang juga dijuluki panda itu. Cute, pikir staff wanita itu.**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tao-shi?"**_

"_**Aku sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik sebuah limosin dan makan di restoran Perancis. Biasanya, aku makan di restoran China favoritku." Jawabnya sangat polos dan tersenyum lucu, merasa puas dengan jawabannya. Sedangkan staff dan cameramen justru menahan tawa bahkan ada yang menatapnya datar, terkejut dengan sifatnya yang errr…kelewat polos. Karena sejujurnya bukan jawaban itu yang mereka inginkan.**_

"_**Ano…Bukan itu maksudku, Tao-shi! Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu pasanganmu?" Staff wanita itu memperbaiki pertanyaannya dan hal itu justru membuat Tao merona merah karena malu. Pemuda manis itu membungkuk, meminta maaf lalu menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meredakan rona merah disana. **_

_**Tindakannya itu justru membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dan imut secara bersamaan. Staff dan cameramen tertawa pelan dibuatnya, bahkan beberapa staff wanita yang rata-rata lebih tua darinya justru mengabadikan moment tersebut dalam ponsel masing-masing. **_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tao-shi?" Tanya staff noona sekali lagi, karena Tao masih terdiam.**_

"_**Ah, Mm…aku merasa sedikit gugup dan…takut, saat ini! Aku merasa, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan di dalam perutku!" Jawabnya sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga dengan mimic wajah yang lucu. Dan hal itu, mengundang pekikan tertahan dari staff noona.**_

"_**Kenapa kau sangat manis dan imut, Tao-shi?"**_

"_**Eh?" Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu.**_

_**Staff noonas memekik gemas. "Bisakah kau menujukan aegyo mu?" Pinta salah satu staff noona memasang wajah memelas.**_

_**Tao mulai berpikir atas permintaan Staff noona. Dan tanpa sadar dia mengembungkan pipinya dan memainkannya dengan lucu. Membuat staff noonas kembali mengabadikan moment tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya Tao menggangguk –mau menunjukan aegyo nya. Kedua tangannya dia kepalkan lalu bergerak menuju kedua sisi pipinya dan…**_

"_**Bbuing bbuing!" Ucapnya dengan suara lucu.**_

"_**KYAAAA!" Staff noonas memekik gemas –untuk kesekian kalinya- melihat aegyo sang panda. Bahkan mereka sudah tak memikirkan sikap tenang dan elegan yang sejak tadi mereka jaga ketika melihat sang panda. Ada yang mimisan dan pingsan dadakan. Sungguh, sesuatu yang berlebihan. Tapi, mengingat yang mereka hadapi adalah panda yang sangat manis dan imut, hal itu justru bukanlah hal berlebihan. **_

"_**How cute~"**_

_**Tao hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis mirip kucing yang sangat lucu.**_

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY**

Tao melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang sudah di beritahukan oleh salah satu dari dua pelayan yang menyambutnya tadi. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran mewah itu, mencoba mencari meja pasangannya berada. 'No. 8!' Ucap batinnya senang ketika matanya menangkap nomor meja yang dicarinya. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di _kitty lips_ nya ketika melihat nomor meja yang dicarinya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Tao segera melangkah menuju meja tersebut dengan perasaan senang. Namun, belum mendekati meja itu, langkahnya terhenti seketika melihat siapa yang menjadi pasangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna, sedangkan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang akan segera memekik nyaring. Matanya menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya pada yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Sedangkan, sosok didepannya justru terlihat kikuk, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kanan kirinya menggaruk pelan belakang lehernya dengan kikuk. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Terlihat dingin dan tenang dalam hal apapun.

"KRIS WU?" Tanya Tao setengah berteriak tak percaya akan sosok didepannya. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil Kris itu hanya tersenyum tipis–sangat tipis, bahkan mungkin tak terlihat lalu sedikit membungkuk. Pemuda Wu itu berdiri lalu menyambut Tao, pasangannya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, mencoba bersalaman dengan sang panda.

_**Interview**_

_**Tao's Side**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat Kris-shi?" Tanya staff**_

"_**Senang, gugup dan takut!" Jawab Tao sembari tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Takut?" Tao mengangguk. "Kenapa?"**_

"_**Dia sangat tampan…" Tao meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahnya, menutupi rona merah di pipinya dan tersenyum malu. Dia baru saja mengatakan Kris sangat tampan. Itu adalah ungkapan pertamanya seumur hidup ketika melihat seorang pria. "…Dan sangat tinggi!" Lanjutnya.**_

'_**Ini sangat memalukan!' Batinya. **_

_**Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus ingatan akan ucapannya serta wajah tampan Kris yang masih menempel jelas diingatannya –walaupun tetap tak berhasil. **_

Bukannya membalas uluran tangan Kris, Tao justru bergerak mundur memberi jarak tiga langkah dari pemuda tinggi di depannya. Matanyanya mengerjap lucu, sedangkan mulutnya yang sudah terlepas dari bekapan tangannya, kini terlihat jelas membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Ada apa, Tao-_shi_? Tanya _cameramen_. Tao menoleh kearah _cameramen_ itu, lalu kembali menatap Kris.

"Dia sangat tampan!" Ucap Tao tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda tinggi di depannya. "Dan sangat tinggi!" Sambungnya melihat Kris dari bawah hingga atas tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan _cameramen_ dan staff terkikih geli mendengar jawabannya polosnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang terkejut akan penuturan polos pemuda panda itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memujinya sepolos itu.

_**Interview**_

_**Kris's Side**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kris-shi?"**_

_**Kris menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu!" Dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia sangat polos! Ini pertama kalinya aku dipuji sepolos itu!" Kris menggosok tangan kanannya di lehernya beberapa kali.**_

"_**Apa kau senang, Kris-shi?"**_

"_**Eh?" **_

"_**Apa kau senang di puji oleh Tao-shi?" Ulang staff wanita itu.**_

_**Kris tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. Jika kau melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, terdapat rona merah–walaupun sangat tipis–di kedua pipinya. "Dia…sangat manis dan imut! Bahkan lebih dari fotonya." Jawabnya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Malu.**_

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY**

"Huang Zi Tao _imnida_. Panggil saja Tao. 20 tahun." Tao memperkenalkan dirinya lalu sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku, Kris _gege_!"

Tao mengangguk dan keduanya terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya memulai pembicaraan setelah perkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu mengetuk jari-jarinya diatas meja. Merasa canggung rupanya. Sedangkan Tao, setelah keduanya terdiam, matanya sedari tadi terfokus pada jajaran _cake_ yang berada tak jauh darinya di dalam restoran itu. Matanya tak sedikit pun berkedip melihat _cake-cake_ yang tampak menggiurkan itu.

"Apa kau–"

Kris baru saja mau bertanya pada Tao, tapi pemuda panda itu tiba-tiba memotongnya. "Aku mau _cake_ itu, _ge_!" Pinta Tao pada Kris dengan mata berbinar lucu kemudian balik menatap _cake-cake_ itu sembari menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Makanan manis tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigimu!" Jawaban Kris mengejutkan Tao. Pemuda panda itu menatap Kris tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan itu melarangnya memakan makanan favoritnya? Tao mengembungkan pipinya lucu lalu menunduk sedih.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kris malah tersenyum senang, berhasil mengerjai pemuda panda yang telah resmi menjadi pasangannya itu.

"Tapi aku ingin makan _cake-cake_ itu~" Gumam Tao pelan semakin mengembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Kris semakin senang melihat pemuda panda itu sedih apalagi saat ini mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Tao terlihat berkali-kali manis dan imut di matanya.

Kris memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan sebuah _chocolate strawberry cake_. Hal itu tentu saja merebut perhatian Tao, pemuda panda yang mulai disukainya. Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya di pout-kan sangat lucu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kris berbalik menatap Tao yang masih setia dengan pout-an serta pipi yang mengembung lucu. "Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Kris memperlihatkan senyum menawannya.

"Kenapa _gege_ bisa memakan _cake_ nya dan aku tidak?" Tanya Tao kesal dengan wajah lucunya.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Itu karena kau masih kecil. Bukankah anak-anak tidak boleh makan makanan yang manis?"

"Tapi aku bukan anak-anak lagi, _gege_~" Rajuk Tao dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut lucu serta pipinya yang mengembung. "Aku sudah 20 tahun!"

"Benarkah? Lalu, mana ada pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya?"

"I-Itu–"

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan!" Pelayan wanita tadi datang membawa sebuah _cake_ pesanan Kris, meletakannya diatas lalu meminta diri untuk pergi setelah Kris berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku juga mau~" Lirih Tao lucu, tak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari _cake_ yang di pesan Kris. "Boleh aku mencobanya, _ge_?" Tao memandang Kris berbinar-binar, berharap pemuda bersurai hitam itu memperbolehkannya mencoba _cake_ yang dipesannya.

_**Interview**_

_**Tao's Side**_

"_**Apa kau menyukai cake?" Tanya seorang staff.**_

_**Tao mengangguk lucu. "Iya! Aku sangat menyukai cake dan makanan manis lainnya!" Jawabnya bersemangat.**_

_**Staff itu terkekik geli melihat tingkah lucu Tao yang mirip anak-anak itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Kris-shi memesan satu buah cake hanya untuknya?"**_

_**Tao menunduk sedih. "Sedih! Aku berpikir mungkin Kris gege tidak menyukaiku, karena itu dia hanya memesan satu buah cake untuknya!"**_

"_**Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Tao-shi?" **_

"_**Entahlah! Mungkin karena aku jelek!" Jawab Tao, bergumam lirih dan pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.**_

Kris memandang Tao yang menatapnya penuh harap. Dia tersenyum lalu mendorong _cake_ itudi hadapan sang panda yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan penuh tanya darinya.

"Untukmu! Aku memesannya untukmu jadi makanlah!" Ucap Kris, mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu mengusap surai pirang itu pelan.

Tao terkejut akan perlakuan Kris yang dengan beraninya menyentuh kepalanya. Matanya membulat lucu dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya telah merona merah karena ulah sang dragon.

_**Interview**_

_**Kris's Side**_

"_**Kenapa kau menyentuh kepalanya, Kris-shi?" Tanya staff wanita tersenyum penuh arti.**_

"_**Entahlah! Aku hanya ingin menyentuh kepalanya." Jawab Kris tersenyum tipis, seperti biasanya.**_

"_**Kau memberikan cake mu,"**_

_**Kris mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku memesan cake itu untuknya,"**_

"_**Jadi, kau hanya ingin menggodanya?" Kris menggangguk lagi.**_

"_**Dia sangat manis dan imut berkali-kali lipat ketika mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya, karena itu aku ingin menggodanya!"**_

_**Para staff dan cameramen tertawa pelan karena jawaban Kris yang terdengar aneh namun juga romantic itu.**_

"_**Apa kau menyukainya, Kris-shi?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Kris tersentak kaget. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona tipis–membuat pemuda blasteran itu berdecak kesal–dan jatungnya berdetak cepat.**_

"_**Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Kris balik dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari para staff karena membuat mereka penasaran akan perasaannya terhadap Tao.**_

_**Staff wanita itu mengangguk.**_

"_**Maybe next time!"**_

_**Dan, Kris benar-benar membuat mereka kesal karena harus menahan rasa penasaran serta umpatan 'pelit' atau 'menyebalkan' dari mereka. **_

"_Xie xie, gege~_"Ucap Tao dengan nada suara yang lucu. Lalu memakan _cake_ yang di berikan Kris.

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY**

"_Bus_nya lama~~" Rajuk Tao dengan nada kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah. Bibirnya di_pout_kan lucu. Sedangkan Kris hanya memandang pemuda panda itu dalam diam. Mencoba menikmati pemandangan lucu yang disajikan sang panda. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang terus menjerit memanggil namanya berulang-ulang sembari memegang ponsel dan kamera masing-masing, mengambil gambarnya.

Setelah Kris dan Tao selesai menyantap makan malam yang di pesan di restoran Perancis, _L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon, _seorang staff tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebuah kertas be_rcover_ _We Got Married & Hello Baby _yang bertuliskan _[mission: naik bus malam dan pergi ke sebuah toko ice cream di jalan xxx]_

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, berdiri menunggu _bus_ malam yang entah kapan datangnya. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada sebuah keajaiban yang akan mendatangkan _bus_nya.

"_Bus_nya datang!" Pekik Tao menunjuka bus yang tengah menuju kearah mereka, membuat Kris berdecak kesal karena waktu memandang sang panda harus berakhir.

Setelah _bus_ itu berhenti di depan haltenya, pintu pun terbuka otomatis. Entah sadar atau tidak, Tao melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kris ketika sang dragon memasuki bus itu. Kris tentu merasakan tangan mungil darinya itu tengah menggenggam erat pada lengan kiri jasnya dan hanya tersenyum –penuh arti.

"Penuh!" Gumam Tao pelan tapi masih didengar jelas oleh Kris, mengingat sang panda berada sangat dekat dibelakangnya bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas sang panda di lehernya. Kris menoleh kesamping lewat bahunya dan bisa dilihatnya sang panda kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, apalagi saat ini bus yang mereka naiki cukup penuh.

Kris menggeleng pelan lalu tangan kanannya dilingkarkan di pinggang Tao lalu menarik sang panda agar berdiri didepannya. Bukan apa, hanya saja banyak pria yang berada dibelakang Tao. Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang terjadi berbahaya pada pandanya. _Protective_! Sedangkan Tao, pemuda pirang itu sudah merona hebat saat ini. Kepalanya dia tundukan, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah disana.

"_Gege~~_?" Panggil Tao pelan sehingga hanya dia dan Kris yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kris menatap Tao yang masih setia menyembunyikan rona merah dari balik surai pirangnya yang menutupi wajahnya karena menunduk. "Hmm?" Kris masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Tao.

"Tanganmu!"

"Hmm? Aku tidak mendengarnya!" Balas Kris berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Tao. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya ingin menggoda sang panda.

Tao menghembuskan napas pelan lalu melangkah lebih dekat kearah Kris, yang tentu saja terkejut sekaligus senang dengan apa yang dilakukan sang panda. Tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Tao sedikit dilonggarkan agar sang panda lebih dekat padanya.

_**Interview**_

_**Tao's Side**_

"_**Kau merona, Tao-Shi!" Ucap Staff wanita melihat Tao yang tengah menangkup wajahnya dalam tangannya. Pemuda panda itu tengah merona hebat saat ini. Staff wanita itu tersenyum.**_

"_**Kris-shi memelukmu di dalam bus. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**_

"_**A-Aku ma-lu~~~" Tao segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.**_

_**Dan, staff dan cameramen pun tertawa melihat Tao menunduk menyembunyikan merona merahnya yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. **_

Tao berhenti. Kini jaraknya dengan Kris bisa dibilang sangat intens. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, dada keduanya saling menempel dan kepala Tao bersandar di dada Kris. Mereka seperti berpelukan.

Jantung keduanya berpacu semakin kencang layaknya kuda yang tengah berlari di dalam suatu arena pertandingan. Sangat cepat. Keduanya merona merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing.

"Ta-Tanganmu, _ge-gege~~_" Bisik Tao sembari memegang kedua sisi jas Kris erat, mencoba mencari pengangan agar tidak membuatnya terjatuh, karena kakinya yang entah bagaimana berubah layaknya menjadi jelly.

Kris tersenyum senang lalu memeluk pinggang Tao semakin erat. Lalu membisikan, "Aku masih belum mendengarnya!" tepat di telinga kanan Tao.

_**Interview**_

_**Kris's Side**_

"_**Kau memeluk Tao-shi!" Kris mengangguk.**_

"_**Dia sangat cantik saat itu, jadi aku memeluknya!" Ucap Kris bahagia.**_

"_**Kau senang?"**_

"_**Sangat!" **_

"_**Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau bisikan di telinga, Tao-shi?" Tanya staff wanita penasaran. **_

"_**Rahasia!" Jawab Kris diakhiri sebuah senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringai.**_

_**Dan Kris lagi-lagi membuat para staff menjerit frustasi penuh kekesalan karenanya.**_

Banyak pasang mata didalam bus itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum bahkan memekik nyaring memanggil nama keduanya–walaupun lebih dominan nama Kris–sambil memegang ponsel masing-masing, mengabadikan moment indah itu serta merona merah. Oh, bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang mimisan dan pingsan karena moment yang terlalu indah itu.

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY**

Kris dan Tao berjalan disamping sisi masing-masing. Tangan keduanya pun saling mengait erat, seolah-olah meandakan bahwa tak ada satu pun yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Awalnya keduanya saling canggung berpengangan tangan setelah turun dari bus yang mereka naiki karena kejadian di dalamnya, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian–karena inisiatif Kris–sang _dragon_ dengan beraninya menggenggam tangan erat sang panda bahkan menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari lentik itu. Tao dengan malu-malu pun membalas genggaman tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan erat.

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain lalu memasuki toko _ice cream_ yang di sebutkan di dalam _card_ _mission_.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut pelayan toko itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah _card mission_ kepada keduanya.

_[Mission: Memakan ice cream dan menebak harganya! Sehingga akan mendapatkan clue baby!]_

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Kalian harus memakan _ice cream_ yang kalian pesan lalu menebak harganya. Jika benar, kalian akan mendapatkan_ clue_ untuk mempermudah menemukan bayi kalian." Jelas seorang _staff_.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana jika salah?"

Staff itu menyeringai, "Kalian harus mengulanginya lagi!"

"_WHAT? Really?_" Tanya Kris frustasi. Berbeda dengan Tao yang bergembira ria mendengarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang, panda?" Tanya Kris memegang dagu Tao agar menatapnya.

Tao merona malu. "A-Aku akan makan _ice cream_ ya-yang banyak!"

"Bocah!" Kris tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao.

Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. Kesal! "Aku bukan bocah!" Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kris menuju salah satu meja dan mulai memesan _ice cream_ dengan wajah ceria layaknya bocah 5 tahun yang dibelikan hadiah natal oleh orang tuanya.

Kris menghela napas pelan lalu menggeleng. "Aku menikah dengan anak berumur 5 tahun yang tersesat di tubuh pemuda 20 tahun. Dan kenyataannya adalah aku benar-benar seorang _pedophile_!" Gumam Kris yang mendapat sambutan tawa dari _staff_, _cameramen_ dan _director_.

**WE GOT MARRIED & HELLO BABY**

Sudah 20 menit keduanya memesan _ice cream_, tapi tak ada dari satupun yang berhasil menebak harganya. Kris sedari tadi menggerutu kesal karena sudah memakan 2 cup _ice cream_, bahkan dia melepas dasi dan jasnya hingga melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku, karena gerah tidak berhasil menebak harga _ice cream_, sesuai misi. Dia tidak ingin giginya berlubang dan tubuhnya gemuk hanya karena memakan _ice cream_ di malam hari. Berbeda dengan sang panda yang masih betah dan penuh kegembiraan memakan _ice cream_ nya yang sudah keenam kalinya untuk saat ini. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dan matanya terus berbinar-binar lucu memakan _ice cream_ nya.

Kris menatap pandanya takjub. Tak dapat diduganya jika pandanya sangat kuat memakan semua _ice cream_ itu. Bahkan penuh kegembiraan. Merasa bosan karena memakan _ice cream_, Kris akhirnya mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi tidur. Kedua tangannya kini di lipat diatas meja, lalu meletakan kepalanya disana. Menikmati pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

"Kau seperti bocah!" Ejek Kris disertai kekehan kecil.

Tao menjeda makannya dan menatap pemuda dragon di depannya dengan kesal sambil mem_pout_kan bibir imutnya lucu. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan bocah, gege~"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu anak kecil!"

Kris tersenyum menatap tingkah panda imut itu. Dia tak penah bosan menatap Tao. Segala ekspresinya, cara bicaranya, cara tersenyum dan tertawanya, tingkahnya bahkan cara dia menyetuhnya. Semuanya selalu menarik perhatiannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Ugh! Aku juga bu–" Bantahan Tao terhenti ketika jari-jari panjang Kris menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ada _ice cream_ dibibirmu!" Ucap Kris setelah menjilat jarinya yang digunakan membersihkan bibir Tao.

_BLUSH_

Tao merona entah sudah berapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Pemuda manis itu menunduk malu sembari bergumam tak jelas.

Para staff dan lainnya hanya terkikik geli karena sifat jail Kris –yang tak pernah ditunjukannya selama ini–membuat Tao merona.

"7.500 Yuan untuk _Chocolate strawberry almond ice cream_!" Ucap Tao penuh semangat dan percaya diri kepada pelayan director. Sedangkan Kris, melipat tangannya di dada dan besandar di kursi dengan santai, menunggu hasilnya.

Ding Ding Dong Ding~

"Uwaaaa~~~" Pekik Tao senang lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil bahkan bertepuk tangan. "Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!" Puji Tao pada diri sendiri yang disambut tepukan tangan dan senyum bahagia dari _staff_, _cameramen_ dan _director_. Sedangkan Kris tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Tersenyum sedikit pun tidak. Dia masih setia duduk dan melipat tangannya. Bahkan wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin.

_**Interview**_

_**Kris's Side**_

"_**Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kris-shi? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan selamat atau pujian kepada Tao-Shi?"**_

"_**Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kris balik dengan nada dingin.**_

"_**Apa kau sedang marah?" Kris mengangguk. "Wae?" **_

"_**Aku bukan orang pertama yang diberitahukannya ketika dia berhasil menebak harga ice cream itu,"**_

_**Staff wanita tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Memang siapa yang lebih dulu diberitahukan?"**_

_**Kris menggigit pipi dalam lalu menyentuh bibir bawahnya. "Staff, cameramen dan director!" Para staff pun tertawa mendengar jawaban sarcastic Kris.**_

"_**Apa kau cemburu, Kris-shi?"**_

_**Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Aku sangat cemburu!"**_

"_Gege_, aku berhasil!" Ucap Tao riang di depan Kris yang masih setia dengan wajah dingin dan sifat cueknya. "Ge–"

"Mana _clue baby_ nya?" Tanya Kris pada staff dan mengabaikan Tao. Tak ada senyuman sedikit pun diwajahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu melangkah meninggalkan Tao menuju _staff_ lalu mengambil _clue_ yang di janjikan ketika berhasil menebak harga _ice cream_. Perbuahan suasana itu benar-benar tampak dingin dan canggung. Para _staff_, _cameramen_ dan _director_ serta Tao menyadari itu. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui penyebab Kris berubah dingin seperti ini.

"Ini!" Kris menyerahkan _clue baby_ kepada Tao tanpa menatap langsung wajahnya lalu meninggalkan meninggalkan sang panda, tanpa membiarkan sedikit pun pemuda panda itu bertanya padanya.

_**Interview**_

_**Tao's Side**_

"_**Apa kau tahu penyebab Kris-shi berubah dingin seperti itu, Tao-shi?" **_

_**Tao menggeleng. ""Aku tidak tahu!" Jawabnya lirih dengan wajah sedih.**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**_

"_**Aku takut Kris gege akan membenciku dan menjauhiku!" Jawab Tao menangis.**_

"_Gege_?!" Panggil Tao mengahampiri Kris yang tengah berbicang dengan beberapa_ staff_ dan manajernya.

Kini syutingnya telah berakhir setelah Kris dan Tao berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Beberapa _staff_ tampak sedang membersihkan dan merapikan peralatan syuting mereka. Ada pula yang memesan _ice cream_ dan memakannya. Kris menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang manis itu tengah berlari kearahnya. Bukannya tersenyum, Kris malah berbalik dan kembali mengabaikan Tao. Alhasil, pemuda panda itu menghentikan larinya di tengah-tengah lalu menunduk sedih.

Kedua tangannya meremas kedua sisi celanya dengan kuat, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Tapi nyatanya _liquid_ bening itu tetap saja bebas mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Nichkun, selaku manajer Kris menatap kepergian Tao lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang _dragon_. "Selesaikan masalah cemburumu dengannya!"

Para _staff_ dan manajernya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Pemuda _blasteran_ itu berdecak kesal lalu melangkah menemui Tao.

Pemuda tinggi itu kini berdiri di depan Tao, merentangkan tangannya lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Dui bu qi!" Bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan pandanya. Sedangkan membalas memeluk Kris erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Gege~~ Dui bu qi! Dui bu qi!_" Ucap Tao terisak-isak.

"Ssshh...! _Gege_ yang harus meminta maaf padamu, karena membuatmu terluka dan menangis. _Dui bu qi, baby!_"

"Tao janji, tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Kris tersenyum.

"Janji?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Tao lalu menatap wajah cantik itu intens kemudian menghapus airmata di pipi manis pandanya. Dia juga tidak mau melewatkan setiap inci wajah cantik itu sedikit pun, agar mereka terimpan di dalam ingatan dan hatinya.

Tao mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum manis kepada Kris, membuat sang _dragon_ tak tahan untuk mencium dahinya lalu turun di kedua matanya dengan lembut.

_BLUSH_

Tao merona merah. "Ge-_Gege~~_"

"Pulanglah! Besok kita akan bertemu di kebun binatang!"

Tap mengangguk mengerti, mencium pipi Kris "_Bye, Gege~_" lalu berlari melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan mereka.

**To Be Continue**

Aku tahu chapter ini sangalah membosankan dan terlalu monoton juga aneh. Untuk itu aku minta maaf buat _readers_ku dan _reviewer_ku. Terima kasih banyak karena mau menunggu (Kurasa tidak ada yang menunggu ^^ hehehe)

Cerita ini mungkin sebagiannya akan diambil dari We Got Married & Hello Baby yang pernah saya nonton. Jadi, pasti akan ada kesamaan didalam cerita ini. ^^

Aku berterima kasih untuk semua _readers_ku, _reviewer_ku. Semua review kalian sangat membantu dan menyemangatiku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Yah, walaupun kebanyakan adalah 'lanjut' atau 'next thor' saja… Hahahaha…Tapi terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Terima kasih banyak! *bow* dan untuk _non-reviewer_ku, terima kasih juga karena sudah menambah grafik _readers_ku. ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah _follow_ maupun _favorite_ ceritaku. Terima kasih!

Dan untuk semua author dimana pun itu, jika cerita ini mirip atau sama persis dengan milik kalian. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jika kalian keberatan, kalian boleh menulis di kolom review atau pun PM (tapi harus disertai dengan bukti. Misalnya link dimana blog tempat kalian menulis ff) sehingga, aku bisa menghapus atau me_remake_ cerita ini. Terima kasih! ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua _readers_ maupun _reviewers_ saya. Terima kasih banyak! Saya sungguh meminta maaf karena belum membalas review kalian (_non-sign_). Maaf, tapi saya janji akan membalasnya nanti. Terima Kasih!

**BIG THANKS TO**

**My Readers, My Reviewers.**

Kamsahamnida! *bow*


End file.
